The Story of Us(A Warriorcat fanfic)
by evalinesilverveil
Summary: This is the story of two cats. Two lovers. These two cats come from two different place's. They are forbidden lovers who can't stand being apart. One medicine cat. One rogue.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

It was a chilly leaf fall day in the clans, it was one of the first cold days, green leaf had just ended. The leaves on the trees had begun to turn various shades of, reds, oranges, browns, yellows, golds and many other colors. A cold gust of wind blew through thick tendrils of an elderberry bush. It's berries were red with the season they were in, the leaves on the bush began to grow dry and brittle. An elderly tom sat in the elders den with kits surrounding him pestering the old cat for a story, his ginger pelt was dull with age, he looked as if when he was younger, he would have looked very handsome "alright young kits, so you would like to hear a story?" The ginger tom murmured as he looked down at the 3 kits sitting in front of him. Their tails waggled happily as if saying _YES YES YES! TELL US NOW!_

"Yes!" squeaked one of the kits, a light brown tabby she-cat, and her two playmates squeaked in excitement. The old ginger tom looked over at the white fluffy she-cat next to him, her pelt was snow white, she looked like she once was quite beautiful, her eyes were the ice blue of a leaf bare sky. The ginger tom looked into her eyes with his one working forest green eye. She nodded towards him, and nudged him gently with shoulder affectionately, it was clear, these two elders were mates.

"It has been a while since we first met, hasn't it?" He rasped, his voice old from many years of life as a clan warrior. She nodded with a smile, her whiskers twitched gently as a small leaf fall breeze drifted through the branches of the elder den.

"Yes, it has. Well we might as well start Firepelt" meowed the she-cat. The two elders looked at each other.

"I believe so Snowflower my love," the old tom purred, brushing his ginger cheek against her own then looked at the kits then started the story, "well… It all began with a simple hunting trip when I was a rogue." this was their story, one of the clans, one that lasted for so long. It would have taken at least a whole giant chain of book series.


	2. Chapter 1: Firepelt

_**Chapter One**_

**Firepelt**

I walked through the swampy land, sniffing the rustic air. The air felt so cold on my nose, my ginger fur became ruffled by the cold breeze that blew through the swamplands of ShadowClan. Of course I knew perfectly well that if I was caught I could be killed, but I was starving, my ribcage jutted from my pelt like a jagged cliffs edge. It was the middle of leaf bare and I was looking for something to eat. I caught scent of something, _squirrel _I thought as I got down into a crotch. My ears went back as I began to go towards the scent. I got to a tree where I saw a fluffy grey tail twitch at the next tree over, which was a huge oak tree. I began to creep toward the small animal, the cold, fresh snow pressed against my pads it suddenly froze. It was staring right at me with it's huge black eyes. It just sat there, it looked like it was listening for something. I heard a crack of a twig and the squirrel ran. I frowned at the rodent as it sprinted up a tree, I raised my muzzle in the air. I could smell other cats, it smelt like about 3 or 4 cats. I heard a snarl behind me.

"What are you doing on ShadowClan territory?" I turned to see a russet tabby she-cat standing behind me, she looked young, with slick fur, lean muscles and dark green eyes. My eyes narrowed at the she-cat, my nose wrinkled in disgust, the stench coming off of her smelt like twoleg crowfood, it burnt my nostrils. She looked ready to attack, baring her yellow teeth, the fur on the back of my neck stood on end.

"Why would you want to know?" I asked coldly, my hackles raised, I felt my ears press to my cranium, my teeth bared threateningly.

"Get out of here, rouge before I tear you to pieces" She snarled, russet tail, lashing. I took a step back, I didn't want to get hurt, but I also didn't want to get chased out by this piece of fox dung. Before I knew what was happening she leapt upon me, her claws digging into my shoulders, for a short female she had a tough grip, I felt adrenaline pump through my body, blood roared in my ears. I yowled and slashed at her, I felt my claws tear through the russet she cats flesh, droplets of crimson flew from her chest. I felt a burning pain in my side as she raked her claws against my side, I quickly returned that with a slash to her shoulder, clumps of her russet fur combed out by my unsheathed claws. I grasped her shoulders with my claws and pulled, causing the she-cat to collapse, I pinned her down, my paws pressing her shoulders to the ground, she snarled and lashed at my stomach. I felt the blood dribble down my ginger fur as she dug her jagged claws into my stomach, I felt her claws tear through my soft flesh, searing pain shot through my skin.I felt her body wriggle from beneath my paws, slipping from my grasp. She flipped my over using her hind legs against my wounded stomach and was pinning me within a second. I narrowed my eyes at the she-cat and made a hard blow at her muzzle, I saw bloodstream from where my claws had been a minute ago, satisfaction rumbled in me. I yowled and squirmed out from under her. I lunged at her feeling my claws rake through her rear. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my tail, a high pitched yelp escaped my maw, I stumbled backwards, my balance lost I felt myself stumble cold wet snowpile that sat against the base of a tree. The russet tabby loomed over me. Her auds pressed flat against her cranium, I knew I couldn't win, I found the strength in me to stagger to my feet and try to make a run for it. However, she was faster and all I felt was a pain over a good amount of my face, an excruciating burning covered at least half of my face, warm sticky liquid clotted my fur.

Blood, blood all over. I could only see and feel is the sticky, hot crimson. I sprang up, I noticed that something was wrong, part of what I was was….. black. I ran through the icy snow, feeling a dull throb in my pads as the frigged crystals were pressed against my paws. I could smell the thunderpath coming up, I could also hear cats yowling behind me. I ran faster, I felt the path stone of the thunderpath hit my paw, suddenly I hear a roar. The burning stench of the thunderpath made it harder for me to breath, I felt the ground shudder underneath my paws. I felt balance leave me, I went from on my feet to onto my side, A beast roared over to me, the sound of screeching hurt my ears, I felt something ram into my hind quarters, a sickening crack echoed in my ears, agony pulsed through my left hind leg. My body was tossed brutally to the side of the rough, black, path. I couldn't think, I quickly jumped up, my leg collapsing in pain as I stood, I made my way to the side of the thunderpath, each step felt like my leg would fall off. I looked behind me, through the blood I could see the green eyes of the russet tabby, she was standing on the side of the thunderpath. I watched her turn and leave. I peered down at my haunches, I noticed that my leg was bent unnaturally, and that my tail was too. I sighed, and I let myself sink to my stomach, my wounds stung, I rested my head on my tired paws. My stomach growled as I lay in pain, _out of all of that, I never got to eat… _I thought. I put my ears back and curled myself up as much as possible. I looked at my leg again, I hadn't eaten in about 9 days, and it was showing. I could begin to see my ribs against my bright coat, I curled up closer in the snow and closed my eyes, drifting off into an exhausted sleep.

"Hello?" I heard as I began to regain my conscious. I opened my eyes, slowly. Blurry opalescence seeped into my vision, except… I couldn't see in one eye… Half my vision was pitch black. I was startled at first in the absence of half my sight at first until I saw in front of me was a grey cat, she was crouching down next to me in the snow, I felt the fur on my neck rose. I scooted away from her, pain shot through my leg, _what…? _I thought, I looked back and my eyes widened. My tail was gone, just a stump with some cobwebs on it. My leg had been wrapped in what looked like brambles and ferns. I tried to move my leg, "hey!" I flinched as she bat me gently on the head, "don't do that! You're gonna hurt you leg more." I turned back to her with an icy glare. She sat up wrapping her tail around her paws.

"Fine, if you don't want me to help you out with you leg and you eye, and you might die then fine by me" she mewed, sitting back on her haunches. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"How do I know that you're not just gonna attack me again?" I growled at the grey cat. She stood up and flicked her sleek grey tail.

"Well, for one you're in no state to fight and I doubt that you could do anything to me" she meowed a glint of knowledge shown in her wide, enormous, pale blue eyes.

"That's not true" I growled, taking another few steps back. I froze as I heard the roar of a monster go past us on the black material. She got up and walked but up in front of me.

"I'm not going to hurt you, none of us are going to" she mewed.

"...Us?" I asked apprehensively.

"Yeah us, my clan. I am the medicine cat of ThunderClan," she stated proudly, puffing her chest out.

"ThunderClan? So there's more more than one?" I asked tilting head slightly. The clans have kind of an interested to me, however I had only really ran into ShadowClan as far I knew.

"Yes, and anyway you didn't do anything to myself or my clan so I wouldn't harm you nor would anyone else in the clan. Well unless you were hunting or something, one of our warriors, Brackenfur, found you hear after he heard some noise coming from over here" she explained. The grey she cat took another step towards me, I noticed "now, my name is Cinderpelt, what is your name?" I paused, narrowing my eyes again at the female, I didn't know her, what if this was a trap, it definitely wouldn't be the first time, I felt a wave of unease flood me.

"Why should I tell you" I snarled, my ears pinning against my head again. I heard the sound of paws and the crunch snow coming from behind her. My head turned towards the sound. Three more cats walked up, two toms and one she cat. One of the toms looked pretty young and looked like he was only about 9 moons old, he had a sleek tabby pelt and amber eyes. The other tom looked older, about twenty moons he had shaggy fur, big, sturdy, muscular, bulky, body he was long-haired, and a solid dark grey, with a broad face, a wide, furry head. Thick, sleek, sturdy, broad, furry, muscular shoulders, strong jaws, a soft muzzle, and stripe of darker gray fur running down his spine. He had big yellow eyes. The final cat, was a dusky brown, wiry she cat. Her eyes, they looked like the color of sunlit ice.

"Cinderpelt, how are you doing with him?" Asked the grey male.

"Well, his leg is dealt with but he won't agree to anything, Graystripe" She looked at me again. I glared at her again stubbornly. The tom, Graystripe, narrowed his golden opticals at me.

"Well we gotta get him back to camp, we're not gonna just leave him out here. Firestar would get angry at us for leaving an injured cat to die" Graystripe meowed with a curt nod.

"I am right here, you know" I growled at Graystripe, "and no I will not go with you. I am not an idiot." Graystripe looked at me, his yellow eyes narrowed.

"Alright, Cinderpelt, his leg's broke, right?"

"yeah, it is" I backed away as the gray she cat said that, my leg throbbed in agony with each step making it harder and harder to back up.

"Okay, Bramblepaw, you're gonna help out with his leg. Mousefur and I will support him" Graystripe ordered, I hissed as he said that. I felt the stony, brittle feeling of the thunderpath against one of my paws. I looked back, to feel teeth sink into my scruff. I yowled and thrashed as Graystripe hoisted me, dragging me back to the other 3, leaving a path in the snow. The dusty coloured she-cat went to one side of me, my guess is that this was Mousefur. Meanwhile I felt my leg get lifted, I bit back a sharp yell of pain. I jerked my head around to see the brown tabby, my guess Bramblepaw.

"Let go of me" I yowled. The cats ignored me, I kept struggling as they forced me forward through the frozen madness. I was running out of energy, from the fight I had earlier and starvation. After we had moved a good amount into the forest I felt my legs give up. I hit the frozen ground with a thunk. All four of them turned and started checking to see if I was alright, I growled at them that I was fine and to leave me alone. Mousefur pulled me up by my scruff, I was shaking on my feet a bit. I sighed and closed my eyes. It wasn't really worth fighting right now I was weak and tired, and I wouldn't be able to take four cats. I felt my leg get hoisted up again, I bit back a yelp of pain. We started moving again. I saw the oak tree's of the dense forest where I assumed they lived pass by as we walked deeper and deeper into the dense forest. I began to notice that the path seemed to get more and more packed. My guess was from cats walking on it so often. We went through a sort of tunnel-like thing, it was made of different types of vines and such. I looked around the area, it was a clearing. There were quite a few cats in the clearing, spread out all over it. It was just past sun high, and most of the cats were in groups, talking, eating and grooming. I narrowed my eyes, _too many cats…_ I thought as I was led across the clearing. In the clearing there was a big rock sitting on the side of the clearing. My eyes got bright when I saw what was not that far away from it. There was a pile of fresh-kill. It was only a few and most were scrawny, which is to be expected judging by the fact that it's leafbare.

"You can eat soon, judging by the fact that you look like you need it" Cinderpelt meowed, "after we see where you're gonna stay, which is probably gonna be the medicine cat clearing." I grumbled irritably and plopped down to the fresh kill pile, picking a squirrel from the pile _this is the exact thing that got me into this stupid mess… _I hissed bitterly. I sank my teeth into the squirrel, it's flavor bathed my tongue in tender, yet delicious tastes. It was one of the best tasting things I've had in a while. I quickly devoured the squirrel in a few bites. I leaned back and sighed after finishing the last of the squirrel.

"Thanks Snowflower," the voice of a tom behind me made me turn my head, a tabby tom stood next to a den which I assumed was the medicine cat den due to the pungent scents coming from it. I couldn't help but to gawk at the female, she had long sleek iridescent fur, her eyes an ice blue, they showed depth like a stream but were gentle, her whiskers were long, her tail was a long feather like plume. She was very beautiful. She had a thin but strong frame _no bad! Enemy... _I growled to myself, it took all willpower to force my gaze from the gorgeous she cat, that I assume was named Snowflower, it seemed to suit her well, she was the color of snow, and she was as beautiful. No prettier than a flower.

TREVOR WAZ HERE "No problem Brackenfur, just be more careful next time you hunt," she purred sitting on her haunches, her sleek tail falling gently over her small white paws. I noticed she looked smaller and a few moons younger than me. I looked up into the sky, the milky opalescence of the day fading before my eyes, glimmered in the leafbare sky. I felt my ears pull back as I heard the sound of the crunch of snow as a ginger tom walked towards me, his long tail held up, his head held high in dominance with his ears perked towards me, his emerald green opticals narrowed towards me. My eyes narrowed at the tom. He sat on his hunches. My ears flattened against the top of my head. He readjusted himself, "Hello, Firepelt" the tom said calmly, "I heard that you they found you along the thunderpath, what happened?"

I narrowed my green slitted eyes, "why would I tell you?" I growled.

"Because you are not leaving this camp, and you don't have a choice, because you are being held hostage for invading our territory and hunting on our land," The ginger replied. I growled.

"I didn't invade nor did I hunt on your territory. I was hunting on the land across the thunderpath. Then those mouse brained idiots decided to attack me. After that I ran across the bloody thunderpath." I spat, my hind quarters throbbing with pain.

"I don't want to hear it. For now. You will be sleeping in the medicine cat den, when you're healed. You will go on trial." The ginger tom before me, hissed. I assumed he was the leader. "Oh. And by the way. You shall call me Firestar…" the male who was called Firestar said before turning away and leaving. I looked after him, memories of Greystripe talking earlier ran through my mind, he had said something about a tom named Firestar. Now I knew who that was. I looked around the small cave-like area. The scent of the different herbs hurt my nose, _too many scents… _ I thought.

"Shhh don't make any noise! He might hear you" I could hear a young kit mewing. I rolled my eyes, as my shifted myself so I was facing the noise. The first thing I saw was bright green eyes, staring up at me. There was excitement and fear in the eyes as the kit squeaked, realizing I had seen her. She was small, couldn't be more than three moons. She had bright ginger fur and looked like Firestar.

"S-squirrelkit! C'mon we should go" I heard another voice meow, I look behind the ginger kit to see a brown tabby she-kit. They looked the same age, sisters, I guess. I narrowed my eyes at the two of them.

"Hello…" I meowed slowly.

They both seemed excited, as the ginger, my guess she was Squirrelkit, squeaked, "Hi? You're Firepelt, right?" I gave a small nod.

"I suppose… Well that's what your clan's been calling me" I rested my head on my paws, flicking my ear.

"Are you gonna eat us?" asked the young ginger. I glanced at her

"Well if you want to, I can. I bet you taste like chicken" I mewed. The two's eyes widened. I noticed that they kind of backed up a bit.

"Do you normally eat kits?" asked one of them, I couldn't tell who.

"not really, only on special occasions" I calmly state, the kits eyes widened in fear. I flinched back as something thwacked the back of my head roughly. "Oi! That hurt!" I whined.

"Don't you scare those kits!" A feminine voice spat from behind me. I turned my head to peer into the face of the she-cat I had seen earlier, white long fur, slender form, a long plume of a tail, and beautiful blue eyes gazing into my green optics. My ears went back against my head.

"I was just joking around" I muttered, earning me another whack to the head.

"Come on Squirrelkit and Leafkit, your mother is looking for you two" the young she-cat mewed, flicking her tail. "Next time you get my claws," she growled before exiting. I watched as the two scrambled after her out of the cave. I could hear their mews of excitement as they told another cat what had happened. The white-cat walked in. I grumbled irritably and plopped down in a lone nest in the back, my leg and what was left of my tail, in agonizing pain. "Let me take a look at that leg," she said, her voice was more stern than harsh like it had been before when I had scared the kits. I grumbled in response, turning away from the female indignantly. She huffed irritably. "Fine then! Stay in pain and suffer! Not like I care!" She hissed, her pretty little face contorted with irritation. I rolled my eyes, despite the pain that I felt I was not going to let this piece of fox dung, no matter how bloody sexy she is-wait what, did I just…. I shook my head, I wouldn't let her tell me what to do or let her do anything to me. My eyes moved over to her, I don't get why she looks so annoyed. She started to go through a pile of plants, I assumed those were herbs that she used to heal cats. "You know, it's my job to heal cats, your wound looks pretty fatal, I give you a week before you break down in a deadly fever," she commented, her voice cold as stone, her eyes stayed focused on the putrid plants. I looked at her, confused.

"Eh? I've broken something before, I know what it's like I doubt that anything like that would happen" I replied.

"What are you a Medicine cat now? The damn stump is infected," She hissed. I looked back at my tail, it did like kinda puffy but I couldn't really tell, it had cobwebs all on it.

"It ain't a stump"

"SUUURE! And I have sparrow wings and a two-leg arse," the she-cat said, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"I'm not in the mood for sarcasm, and I wouldn't consider it a stump, not short enough"

"It's still a stump unless you have half of your tail left," Snowflower replied quickly.

"yeah yeah, whatever" I muttered, resting my head on my paws, letting my ears go back against my head, "What even happened to the rest of my tail, anyways? Like where did it go" I glanced at her.

"Monster squashed it and it became severed from your body, you were lucky it didn't break your spine," the white she cat responded, then turning to glance at me. Was that… Pity I saw in her blue eyes. I stared at her, confused yet again. Why would she feel that way? I decided to shake it off.

"I wish it hit my neck or my head or I wouldn't have to be here" I muttered, too quiet for her to hear.

"You would have been paralyzed for life if the monster had hit your spine," she added to her previous statement. I readjusted myself.

"Meh" I muttered, as I twitched my tail-wait…. I looked back at my tail. "why on earth…" I meowed.

"What's wrong?" The she cat called Snowflower asked, as she sorted what seemed like herbs into piles of dead and alive.

"It just feels like my tail is still there… I don't like this" I growled.

"I could knock you out if it made you feel better," she said a bit too sweetly to my complaint.

"Would you like to sleep forever? I would gladly put you to sleep" I replied, coldly.

"Pff, have fun trying, your leg is fucking broken and I'm a trained warrior, have fun trying!" She purred.

"What are you talking about? I said put you to sleep forever, I didn't say kill, they're totally different" I retorted sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me, scoffing in irritation. My green eyes brightened as an idea popped into my head, "you're pissy. What are you feeling? Sexual tension towards me?" I asked with a smirk, making my voice as seductive as possible, preparing to get hit by the white she-cat.

"WHAT!? NO! HELL NO! You got your mind in the wrong place! I'm a goddamned medicine cat! I can't do that kind of stuff!" She spat in shock, her blue eyes wide. I could have sworn I saw a bit of embarrassment in her eyes. I stared at her for a few seconds.

"What? What even is a medicine cat? A warrior? What are these ranking things? I mean like, you heal cats and such why can't you have kits? That's ridiculous!" my head tilted a bit.

"First of all, you perv! Second of all, there are many rankings Warrior, is the ones that defend and hunt for the clan, queens are expecting kits or have kits, apprentices are warriors or medicine cats in training, there's also the leader you can figure that one out if you're not stupid, the deputy takes the leaders place when they die or are too old for duty, medicine cats heal cats who are injured, sick or giving birth etcetera, medicine cats can't have mates or kits because they will pay too much attention to them and basically spend their time with the kits or mate, when they should be tending to sick or injured cats," she explained taking in a deep breath when she finished.

"That's just….. Why? Why would you have ranks, I mean I know how to take care of myself I expect no more of others" I asked.

"To keep things organized and together so we can work together to survive, there's strength in numbers," she said in response. I stared at her, confused.

"Why would you want to live together? I mean everyone for themselves."

"Because we feel safer and it's good to raise kits in a safer environment and not to mention, we get trained to be able to fight when we are six moons, if you are in the wild all alone, you don't really get that training and you don't get a medicine cat to heal you if you're sick or injured," she replied.

"Do all the clans do this? And how many clans are there? I know ShadowClan and uh…. LightningClan?"

"Thunderclan, which is where you are now, Riverclan which is across the river, Windclan, in the moores, and if you want to include Skyclan who lives in the gorges very far away, they had been kicked out and stuff and moved all the way down to the gorges and they fell apart, and there's Starclan." She said "so technically six, if you count Skyclan and Starclan."

"StarClan, eh? Where's that?" I asked.

"The sky at night, you look up and the shiny things called stars are our dead warrior ancestors, when a clan cat dies they go to Starclan," she explained then adding "you should be able to see them tonight unless you're blind as a bat."

"First of all I'm blind in one eye, thanks to your friends over in ShadowClan. Second you're talking about the stars" my ear twitched.

"One we hate Shadowclan's guts. Two no shit sherlock," she said boredly,sarcasm thick in her voice with her second response.

"There's no StarClan, just giant balls of fire" I mewed

Her pupils seemed to dilate, a growl stretched across her lips, before I could react, she snarled and lunged at me, I felt her shove me harshly to the ground, shock hitting me as the surprisingly powerful female shove my head to the floor.

"You wouldn't know that would you _bitch_!?" She spat, her razor sharp claws digging into my muscle, her hackles raised. "You haven't seen them have you?" She challenged.

"Oi! Off! I haven't seen them, but still they're not real! And I ain't female nor a dog!"

"You look like a dog." She smirked, a savage glint in her eyes. "They are real. I've seen them with my eyes. I've seen them before."

"I am not a dog, and if I look like a dog. Then you do too. Again, this StarClan thing is fake and you're delusional" I hit her ear with my paw, my claws unsheathed.

"Is that seriously the best come back you got? Wait… Is that…. Aw it couldn't be! You're attracted to me!" She purred, a broad seductive smirk across her maw.

"Are you bipolar or something? And no! I would never like someone like _you_" I snarled.

"You sure about that…?" She purred, her breath tickling my ear. Her face drew closer to my own causing the neurons in my brain buzz drunkenly. My brain was very fuzzy making it hard to answer her. I let out a small grunt.

"Yeah… and get off of me, you're heavy!" I shoved her, and tried to jerk away, causing a sharp ripple of pain to seep through my leg.

"The hell are you two doin'?" A voice came from the entryway of the den.

"Trying to get this idiot to take some herbs," Snowflower replied, releasing her grasp from my shoulder blades.

"Herbs, eh? Last I checked you were just attacking me for no reason" I readjusted myself, giving my pelt a quick lick to smoothen out the fur, and get into a laying position.

"Why do you think I was pinning you down dumb arse? I was trying to get you to stop being stubborn." She replied, rasping her tongue over her own ruffled fur. I rolled my eyes at the she-cat. She was the stubborn one, just like most she-cats. She was just being annoying and it seemed she was doing it on purpose to tick me off. I looked at the cat in the entrance.

"Who are you?" I grumbled, giving my paw a lick.

"Thornclaw," the large golden-brown tabby tom responded. I looked up, at the Pale-green eyed tom.

"Why is it that all your names are two words? They don't even seem like names" I said the last part a lot quieter than the other.

"We don't tell you how to run your life!" Snowflower replied indignantly. I let out a mrrow of laughter.

"You've gotta be joking! Look at where I am now. I'm stuck here! You say you don't tell me how to run my life? Until I can get out of here I am under your control, and I mean I would prefer anyone else. But _you_"

"Excuse me, but it's a privilege to be under my control," The white she-cat mused with a smirk.

"Oh really now? Well then can you go get me some food or something?"

"Did you already have something?" She asked. I paused. I stared at her.

"No…." I replied slowly.

"Are you sure?" She pried.

"Yes, c'mon! I haven't eaten in like forever"

"Define forever," she teased. Thornclaw had disappeared back out of the den, probably not wanting to get into the middle of whatever _this _was.

"for all future time; for always"

"Aw, like your undying attraction for me!" She purred.

I yowled, "NO NO NO NO NO I AM NOT I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOU. I DO NOT LIKE YOU" my ears went back, as my radioactive slits of emerald narrowed into a glare.

"DenIAL! Denial is one step closer to acceptance," she laughed before trotting from the den, brushing my chin gently with her tail, trailing it along my cheek causing me to stiffen. I slowly moved away from the white fluff ball.

"Do not touch me." I growled. She couldn't hear me though she had already left the den. _Is she like this with every damned tom? _I thought irritably. Well… I knew I'd be stuck here for quite a long time… But for now… It was safe to sleep now. I was their prisoner, but they weren't going to attack me… I felt exhaustion beat down on me, I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep,wondering if I'd ever be able to see from both eyes ever again.


	3. Chapter 2: Snowflower

**HEY! Sorry it took so long to get this one out! Me and Fire, can only write this for 30 minutes, 4 times a week, so we don't have much time. BUT ANYWAYS! Snowflower and Firepelt are under the copywrite of evalinesilverveil me, nor Fire, own Warrior cats. I hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter Two**_

**Snowflower**

I looked over at the fresh kill pile, it was quite empty, only being occupied by a few scrawny mice and a squirrel. I picked out a mouse for the tom, a bit of irritation still bristling inside of me from when he insulted StarClan, but I was _supposed_ to be taking care of him, orders from Firestar, but I must admit, even though he is annoying as hell, he was quite attractive. _NO! Bad! I'm a medicine cat, I chose this path and I will not flirt with a friggin very attractive tom _I thought angrily as I picked out a mouse from the pile carrying it back to the prisoner/patient.

When I walked inside the den, I saw him curled up in his nest, his emerald eyes closed. The only sound coming from the young tom was a deep snore. _He's better like this, silent, less annoying… _an idea popped into my head. Taking the mouse, I made an incision on it's front, then taking a few poppy seeds from my herb inventory and gently putting them inside the carcass of the mouse using my claws, the meat was a bit cold and a bit gammy.

When done, I picked up the mouse by it's pink tail and dropped it on his head, the mouse made a plopping noise as it hit his cranium. He groaned, and opened an eye. The bright emerald looking annoyed until he noticed the mouse.

"Food!" he yowled, knocking it off his head with a swipe of his paw. He then sank his teeth into the small brown rodent.

"Your welcome." I puffed, an indignant feeling flooded through me _StarClan don't these rogues have manners? _I thought.

"Yeah, uh thanks mouse brain" the tom grumbled between bites.

"No problem foxface." I smirked.

"Foxface? That sounds like one of the names you cats give" he replied, looking up at me. _How thick is he? _I wondered _Do I really have to explain EVERYTHING to this tom? _

"Foxface is an insult among the clans, as is Foxheart which is an insult because of the bastard from ShadowClan named Foxheart, even they use it," I replied with a sigh "besides, I don't know what else to call you."

"To call me? Well it seems that your clan has renamed me. Which I don't really care about, but I don't like. I mean….. I've been alone for so long I've forgotten my own name"

"What have my other clan members been calling you then?" I asked curiously _how could he have forgotten his name? Well I guess isolation has something to do with it…_

"Firepelt, and your name's Snowflower, right?" he took the last bite of mouse and let out a huge yawn, curling up again.

"Yes, my name is Snowflower." I replied curtly. His ear twitched.

"Not nice to meet ya, Hun" he stretched, "that mouse tasted kinda weird, did you do anything to it?"

"No. It's Leafbare, what'd you expect? A four course meal buffet?" I replied rolling my eyes.

"I don't know what to expect, I'm from the town over there," his head jerked towards the direction of the twoleg place "Well no from beyond it, I was just passing through for a while. I was staying across the road for a while until those idiots attacked me"

"Road?" I asked, this was a strange unknown word to me. It was weird, did he make it up? What was a road?

"uh what did that gray she cat call it… thunderpath?"

"Wait… So the thunderpath is actually called a road?" I gasped. Were all the words we know screwed up into some foreign language? He gave me a cold look.

"Where I'm from, yes. It's what it's called, why are you surprised? We speak differently"

"I grew up with thunderpath as the word for a _road. _Not to mention I have only been around for twelve moons," I replied with a simple shrug. Had everything I had learned been a lie? This strange feeling of wonder mixed together with doubt, echoed inside of me. This was so strange… Did my other clan mates know about this? Was I the only one left in the dark? Only a shadow of the others knowledge?

"Twelve moons, eh? HA that means I'm older. Also you look like you are doubting life over the word road. Again different cats, different words" He did a small shrug. I only responded with a shrug.

"How old are you exactly?" I asked, Firepelt looked around my age. "Older than me by how many moons exactly?"

"I'm eighteen moons old, so that's like six more moons than you" I rolled my eyes at him, and he was bragging? I felt a snort of amusement come from my jaws. I rolled my eyes and sat on my haunches, wrapping my soft warm tail around my paws.

"what's so funny? I didn't make a joke, well your mother did" A flash of fury spun through me, before I could even stop myself, my claws were unsheathed, I struck him across his cheek, my hackles raised. I felt my slitted pupils dilate.

"Don't you speak of my mother in that way…" I spat furiously, anger seething through my veins. I felt blood roaring in my ears as I stood up, my muscles rippling through my snow white fur. His eyes widen, clearly shocked.

"What was that for!? First off I didn't insult your mother, I insulted you. Also I," he paused, "might've been joking, I wasn't but still ya never know, Hun"

"Did you seriously just go there!?" I snapped, tilting my head almost innocently.

"Someone's in heat" He had a challenging look in his emerald eyes.

"No! And even if I was, it wouldn't be with you! Though you wish. I can see it in your eyes. You. Wish…" I purred savagely. His eyes widened, looking horrified.

"No! I am not interested in you, you're interested in me I mean," he puffed up his dark ginger chest, "who isn't?"

"Aww, someone wants a mate! I think it's you!" I felt my smirk grow larger.

"What!? No! I'm not desperate enough to go after someone like you" I saw Firepelt reposition himself, and him yelp slightly.

"Suuuuure," I replied as I grabbed bindweed from the herb storage and grabbing two sticks while I was at it. I walked over to Firepelt with the supplies in my maw. The tom swiped at me, hitting my shoulder, I could feel pain burn in it briefly. I glanced at it to see if there was blood, there was a little. I rolled my eyes. _This idiot won't keep still! _When I looked back up, Firepelt had backed up. He was against the sharp painful brambles, ears flat against his skull. I sighed

"Do I have to sit on you?" I sighed, though my voice was quite muffled by the plants, their pungent scent filling my nostrils.

"What?" I sighed and walked over to him and sat on him. Pinning him to the ground taking his leg which I found to be bent oddly in an obtuse angle. I took the bindweed from my jaws and used my teeth and paws to bind the two sticks on each side of his leg slowly.

"STOP THAT HURTS! TABARNAK! YOU'RE FAT" the tom yowled, jerking around trying to get free.

"You're not to thin yourself hotshot!" I snapped in reply.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN ON TOP OF YOU-did you just call me hot?"

"You wish you were!" I mused in reply as I continued to bind his broken leg. "Damn, what'd you do to this thing?" I asked with a sigh.

"First off, I do not! Second of all, you know what happened." He grumbled irritably.

"Wait didn't you get hit by a monster or something?" I asked inquisitively.

"No, I just randomly broke my leg next to a….. thunderpath" I could heard the pure sarcasm in the toms voice. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, you're lucky the leg isn't paralyzed." I muttered through a mouth full of pungent bindweed. I felt him squirm, trying to get me off of him. "StarClan, kits are more well behaved then you."

"I doubt you've ever sat on a kit" I could feel claws dig in my lower back, and quickly pull down.

"You'd be surprised. But even the kit was less squirmy then you," I replied, wincing in pain from the toms claws. "And if you want my arse in your face then you should keep pulling," I added with a sigh, as I tried to focus on binding his leg instead of the pain his claws brought my back. He started to claw faster, burning pain seared through my sides.

"Lemme go! Also kits are a lot weaker than I am, so of course they don't struggle as much"

"They are usually a lot quieter too, and they are obedient!" I spat irritably.

"I do not like you! Also what do you expect? Your clan pretty much kidnapped me. Do you expect this to be easy?"

"I would assume that you'd want your leg to heal! What do you even think I'm doing to it? Removing it!?" I snarled angrily as I tucked the last of the bindweed into the makeshift cast.

"I don't want you touching it!" He jerked his leg away from me, as quickly as he could. Which was pretty slow. I got off of him.

"Well, you should keep it steady, don't move it too much, if you want the leg to heal so you can leave then I suggest you do as I say." I grumbled. Firepelt let out a mrrow of laughter.

"Leave? Your leader said that he wasn't gonna let me leave until I was trailed for something I didn't do"

"The trail will be soon, Firestar doesn't really believe in violence, unless it's right. He won't choose something like execution, normally it's like exile, cleaning the elders den, other things like that too," I explained "it won't be something really bad. The worst punishment I say is the elders den."

"exiling? How could you do that if that happened?"

"Well, you probably wouldn't get exile because you aren't part of this clan, so you'll either be set free when you heal, or have to clean the elders den or something." I replied.

"I want to leave now" his ear twitched.

"How do you expect to leave with all those wounds, not to mention you're half blind, that means your depth perception is off so you wouldn't be able to hunt or defend yourself properly." I countered., I knew this was true, it had happened to Brightheart when the dogs had attacked her. He let out a groan.

"Why would I even to hunt? I mean I can just find food, that's way easier!"

"No it's not, there is always competition not to mention it's very unhealthy and can intoxicate you with poisons, it's not good." I said. "Just listen to me, you'll find that I'm right."

"You care? HA I knew you liked me"

"No I don't like you. But in a way, yes I care." I said simply, sitting in the soft plush moss. I wrapped my long tail in front of my paws, the tip of my plume like tail twitching slightly. His ears flattened back.

"That made no sense. Stop trying to break my brain with your stupidity"

Sarcastic comment loading...

"You have a brain!" I gasped sarcastically. "No I don't like you, but being a medicine cat and dealing with injured cats daily, I care if one cat is injured and struggling."

"I do have a brain, more of a brain than you. Also I guess that's cool. But also I would hate to have to do that…"

"I wanted to do this, most cats, like you, don't want to be a medicine cat, most cat's want to be warriors, I did too at first. But, I discovered I had a skill for remembering herbs and what they do," I explained. He made a weird sound as he readjusted himself. Sort of between a groan and a grunt.

"That's too much work. Again every cat for themselves"

"Thats what you go by, I'm going to repeat my previous statement. There's strength in numbers." I said before standing up and walking to my warm comfy nest. He rested his chin on his ginger paws.

"Confusing. You're gonna hurt my brain, also you woke me up"

"Well, if you want something for the pain, just ask me," I yawned, stepping into the dip in the ground where moss and soft feathers lined the rims and inside, making a comfy warm nest.

"I'm not a wimp so I will never" the tom half growled half grumbled.

"Good. I can go to sleep then. Also if you try to escape, there's like two or three guards outside of the den." I warned, curling up in the nest and wrapping my tail around my body like a blanket. The nest was plush and warm, just as it always was, I closed my opticals, darkness seeping into sight. I heard the shift of moss and feathers.

"I can smell y'know. I know they're there." He grumbled.

"No shit sherlock…" I hissed in reply.

"anyway, go to sleep you need it. Maybe you'll be pretty when you wake"

"Aw you do care." I mumbled, eyes still closed. He mumbled something inaudible, then I heard the heavy breathing of him drifting into comatose. I let my body grow limp, and I felt myself slip into an abyss of sleep.

…..

I woke up to the sound of a cry "HOLY SHIT! THERE ARE GUARDS OUT HERE!" The voice of Firepelt yelped in surprise.

"Told you so…" I yawned, managing through a yawn. I looked up to see, Greystripe and Thornclaw dragging the ginger tomcat back into the small clearing.

"Ow! Hey that hurts" Firepelt yowled, ears going back, I noted that they were letting his broken leg drag.

"Thanks…" I yawned, managing to open one eye a sliver to see Greystripe and Thornclaw drop the tom back into his nest. I could hear the tom growling a bit at the two others.

"Hey! Don't do that!" I heard Greystripe snap, and a slight yelp go out of Firepelt.

"What are you two doing?" I opened an eye again. Greystripe had a few scratch marks on his cheek and Firepelt had some on his shoulder.

"Don't kill each other, I've wasted enough herbs on him," I groaned, gesturing to the ginger tom. "I don't feel like having to waste more…"

"Wasted? If it was up to me I would not have wanted those in the first place" Firepelt grumbled.

"Well to bad, deal with it, Firestar had specifically instructed me to take care of you, and make sure you don't die, so that's exactly what I plan to do," I replied sleepily.

"Why do you care?"

"I told moron, Firestar told me to make sure you don't die, so that's what I'm doing!" I sighed, seriously how thick was this tom?

"Why does he care, I mean jeez…."

"He's the leader of the clan, how am I supposed to know, it's not like he tells everyone why he commands these things, he just does. Oh and Greystripe, Thornclaw, thank you, please continue your shifts," I said then turning to the two guards. The two nodded and then left. I turned back towards Firepelt. He had a glare in his eyes as he looked back at me. "Well, you should go back to sleep." I said with a yawn. "Sleep well." I heard the sound of him moving around in the nest. "G'night." I said before closing my eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever…." he muttered. I rolled my eyes with a sigh and allowed myself to drift into a peaceful night sleep, well at least until morning. I knew this cat would be trouble, but, I couldn't help but look forward to it...


End file.
